User blog:Raindrop57/The School Game: OFP's Path
This blog is for OFP's path of The School Game. Previous Gameplay *I am in! 9 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001Reply **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You walk into school. It is 8:30 AM. 1. Go to the bathroom 2. Go to first period 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90012 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 8:40 AM The math teacher starts talking about algebra. 1. Listen 2. Phase out 3. Fall asleep 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm9001Listen 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You learn quite a bit about algebra. The teacher gives you a worksheet about it after 20 minutes. Time: 9:00 AM. 1. Try your hardest 2. Attempt to finish as fast as possible 3. Pretend to do it 4. Fall asleep 5. Rip it into pieces 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90011 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You work hard on it and finish it just as the teacher tells you to turn it in. You get an A plus. It is now 9:26 AM, and the teacher is passing out the homework. 1. Start working on it 2. Don't work on it, and wait until Study Hall to start 3. Recycle it 4. Eat it 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90011, duh 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You finish a couple problems. Class ends. It is now 9:29 AM. 1. Go to second period 2. Randomly chat with friends 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90012, then go to second period before I get late 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:33 AM You get to second period just before the bell rings. The teacher tells you to warm up. (Well, it's PE class after all) 1. Do the warm up the way it's supposed to be done 2. Do half of it, because the rest was too hard 3. Wander around 4. Get a bag of dodgeballs and dump it in the center of the gym 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90011 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:LogologologolHey! Don't pretend like a good student! 8 days ago by Logologologol **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57@Logo: LEL! @OFP: You do the warm up. The main activity is passing a football. You are given a football. 1. Pass it 2. Keep it 3. Chuck it at someone 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90011 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Your partner passes it back. You and your partner pass it for ten minutes. The teacher then tells the class to go outside. It is now 9:52 AM. 1. Walk outside 2. Run outside 3. Refuse to go outside 4. Chuck the football at someone, then run outside 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90011 8 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:55 AM. You walk outside. The teacher seperates the class into two teams. You get put on team A. 1. Go to team A 2. Go to team B 3. Sit out 4. Run back inside 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm9001GO TO TEAM A 7 days ago by OrbitalFacePalm9001 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57It's 9:57 AM. "Start game!" The ball gets passed to you. 1. Run towards the touchdown line 2. Pass the ball to a teammate 7 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:OrbitalFacePalm90012 Category:Blog posts